


The Big Bad Wolf

by abbeyangel



Category: Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Skyrim
Genre: Except for your female Dragonborn of course, F/M, Mara Lightfeather, None of these characters are mine, Skyrim Romance Mod, They all come from the mod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop, the most skilled Tracker in all of Skyrim, seeks out your help in finding and rescuing his beloved wolf, Karnwyr. With his rugged good looks and his sweet words, anything could happen as you travel together. </p><p>One thing is for sure-- /he/ started it.</p><p>-- --</p><p>     This is just a little thing I started after playing though the Skyrim Romance Mod by Mara Lightfeather about a gazillion times. I just loved the relationship building between you and Bishop. And of course, Bishop was fantastic. He is everything I love in a guy, so of course I had to started a little couple-of-chapters piece about you and him together.<br/>There will be sex eventually, of course, and I want to take this pretty far. It's going to be about the adventures in the mod, and some of my own, with my own words and actions by the characters.</p><p>     Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bad Wolf

     The head of a freshly slain Elder Dragon hit the ground with an abrupt crash, laying it's scuffed jaw bone at the feet of it's destined nightmare.

_The Dragonborn._

     Your hand slipped around the waist of your armor, the other resting upon it, as you sheathed your trusted sword. With a confident and somewhat tired stance, you were forced to wait for the twisted vines of it's soul to be collected by the blessed spirit gifted upon you by the Divines. You were well aware of the awe that surrounded you. The ringing of _'I've never seen something like this!'_ and _'So it's dead then?'_ belted loudly for your sake behind you was quite the reminder.  
     When it was all finally over and the people of Riverwood stood around the striped corpse of an ancient fairytale, you felt the ache of sleep that had set itself in your body days ago. Eyes heavy, you turned, making your way to the Sleeping Giant Inn. It wasn't the best of places to rest your head for the night, but you'd had worse.

_Far worse._

     After days travelling back to the town that had saved you after the incident at Helgen, a time that seemed so long ago now, you were ready to fall to bed and never stand up. Your legs burned, barely able to hold your weight as they shifted toward the front door. Tired as they were, your eyes drifted to the left to see a brute of a man who stood, rested against the door with a gaze that burned your aching skin. He was tall, broad, ruggedly handsome. His hair was a mess of reddish honeyed locks, and his eyes pierced with the same. The stubble that settled around his jawline looked partially maintained, meaning he did try with his looks. It was a relief to know he wasn't this pretty without a little help. He was staring at you, and that was... unsettling. His gaze didn't waver as you passed, reaching a hand toward the handle of the entrance before it finally sank in.

_What the hell did he want?_

"What?" you asked, turning you head to him slowly, as not to jolt yourself into a state of disadvantage. Your [h/c] locks turned swiftly with you, catching his attention for a moment, merely to dodge the minor assault.

"Careful there, _Dragon Breath_ , don't want your hair starting a fight your skills couldn't match, would you?"

     His voice was smooth. Deep, yet lilting in a strange, somewhat mocking tone. Something about him put you on edge already. Maybe it was something about the way he stood, or the fact that his cockish grin was plastered to his face before you even had the chance to respond to his petty words. He was different than anyone else you'd helped, that was for sure.

_It was annoying._

"Look," you began, continuing with a sigh as if to emphasize the point you hadn't made yet, "I am dangerously close to collapsing from exhaustion-- I have been walking for what seems like years, and at this moment I can't recall the last time I've had a night's rest. That being said, if there is something I can help you with I am all ears, and if not, I would appreciate you backing off of my person. _Are we clear_?"

     His left brow cocked before they both furrowed, and he seemed slightly amused by your forward instruction. He nodded, however, despite the spark of idea he had in his eye. You assumed he was simply going to turn away, or worse-- attack you for the outburst. With his co-operation, you shook your head, sudden regret filling you as you stepped down from your aggressive state.

" ... I'm sorry," you apologized finally, "I'm normally not this... rude, for lack of a better description, but sleep deprivation can really change a person. Did you need something?"

     He shrugged his heavy shoulders, and simply shook his head, disinterested in your explanations.

"It happens." he answered, leaving the rest of your speech behind before continuing onto your second topic of discussion. "After what I just saw with that Dragon and a certain Wench standing before me, I assume you're better with a sword than you are with first impressions."

     You crossed your arms. This man was testing your patience to no end, and sooner or later-- it would snap. You could only hope that he wouldn't do the same. His smirk cracked further up his cheeks, visibly pleased that you were offput. It seemed to be his only intention, at the moment.

"I'm looking for something."

"As is everyone else in Skyrim," you gave as a quick retort, waiting for him to expand on this request. "What makes your 'something' so important?"

"Sharp witted," the brute commented, a chuckle bubbling outward from deep within his chest. "Hard to find women like that these days. My 'something' is more of a... 'someone'. A wolf. My wolf, Karnwyr."

"Karnwyr... " you muttered to yourself, your gaze wandering from his to the river rushing near where you stood. The flowing waters helped serve your train of thought, as you suddenly were hit with realization that you had heard that name before. "Karnwyr. That must make you Bishop, the infamous tracker of the woods."

"So you've heard of me." he stated, his disinterest in the conversation nipping at the end of his sentence. "And you are the Dragonborn. Among many other things."

"Many is an understatement. So, you've heard of me, as well, have you? Might I ask what it is you've heard?" you casually mentioned, shifting your weight to your left leg to alleviate the ache in your right. The question arose in your mind if he had been here in hopes to find you, or if had just been a coincidence that you had stumbled your way into town.

"Just rumours. Rumours I don't care to look into." A bitterness now replaced his formerly cocky attitude, and he crossed his arms in a tighter knot, looking somewhat impatient with you. "I don't care who you are. I don't care what you've heard about me. I care about my wolf. If you can help me rescue him, then I might care. _Might_. I won't promise anything."

"Why would I help you?" you snapped back, sure that you were done with this conversation that seemed to lead no where. You were getting increasingly tired with each passing moment, and this man had no intention to let you have any rest. "There's no reason you can't track down your companion and find him yourself. I'm sure you're more than capable of doing so. If I am not worthy of your time, then why should I give you mine?"

    Bishop parted his lips as a sigh fell from them, causing him to stand upright and rub at the sides of his face for a moment.

"Of course I can do it myself. I've been tracking these damn kidnappers down for a while, but they've gained numbers. Numbers I can't best with just myself. If you were to help me, I might just grace you with my help after I've seen what you're capable of."

" _Help me?_ " you asked, a bit confused by his belief that you were helpless that the Tracker seemed to give off, "Why would I need _your_ help?"

"I can follow you, help you along your journey for a while. In exchange for your help now, of course." he took notice of your slight impatient glare, "Come on-- this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here. Not only will you have a highly skilled Tracker on your side, but you'd have a large beast looking out for you. I'm sure a woman with looks like yours has needed that more than once since you started your travels."

     Thick silence sat in the short distance between you two as his questioning eyes rested on your form. Your head turned, deep in thought as you noticed him looking you up and down out of the corner of your eye. Not only was he confident, he was very forward. And he looked... hungry. Not for food, either. A lump formed in your throat, the fear in that thought striking a small jolt of energy to pass through your body, stopping at a few choice areas, areas you hadn't felt in a long time. Excitement was a feeling that was lost when you were needed, and hunted, by so many.  
     His presence would be of help, as you had been alone for this entire journey. It was hard at times, and quite lonesome, so having a quick-witted man tailing your every step could be an asset. Adding to that the idea that you could prove to this ass of a brute that you could not only take care of yourself, but do a damn fine job of it, this quest seemed like a good idea on all ends. After another moment's thought, you nodded, much to Bishop's surprise.

"I'll do it."

"Good." he stated abruptly, nodding toward you and suddenly you noticed he was averting any contact with your eyes, which drew a questioning glance from you that he simply chose to ignore. "They were headed out to the east last I saw of 'em, somewhere near Riften. We set off now, I want to slit each these bastards throats personally, as soon as I possibly can."

     You sighed, you knew he was going to stand in the way of you getting your day's rest. With a small nod, you prepared yourself for more days worth of travel. Riften was a long ways away, and with this man's attitude, Talos knew you needed all the help you could get.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I started after playing though the Skyrim Romance Mod by Mara Lightfeather about a gazillion times. I just loved the relationship building between you and Bishop. And of course, Bishop was fantastic. He is everything I love in a guy, so of course I had to started a little couple-of-chapters piece about you and him together.  
> There will be sex eventually, of course, and I want to take this pretty far. It's going to be about the adventures in the mod, and some of my own, with my own words and actions by the characters.
> 
> Feel free to comment with ideas, general comments or questions!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~!


End file.
